Strength of the Bear
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Episode Information * Original airdate: February 24 1987 * Writer: James Davis * Director: Ed Friedman * Production number: 65 * Broadcast order number: 65 Plot BraveStarr is surprised to have lost his Spirit Animal powers. Shaman tells him he must face a trial in the wilderness of New Texas to renew his bond with the animal spirits. Stampede and Sand Storm take this opportunity to set a trap for the marshal in the Badlands. Characters Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr finds he's lost his spirit powers while trying to free a Prospector from a cave-in. Shaman sends him on a spirual quest to regain his animal powers. To do so he must not get any help from others. * Thirty/Thirty - Thirty/Thirty uses Sara Jane to free a prospector fom a collapsed cave after BraveStarr's strength fails him. He follows BraveStarr into the Badlands to help and protect his partner, against BraveStarr's wishes. * Deputy Fuzz - Fuzz is patrolling the desert with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty in his Prairie Rocket when they come upon a miner trapped inside a cave. He follows Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands to help Bravestarr riding a Turbo-Mule. * Judge J.B. McBride - J.B. follows Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands to help Bravestarr riding her Turbo-Steed. Outlaws * Stampede - Stampede advices Sand Storm to lure BraveStarr into the Badlands. * Sand Storm - With Tex away, Sand Storm is in charge of the Carrion Bunch. When he learns BraveStarr is alone and powerless in the desert, he tells Vipra to get together as many evuk-doers together as she can. * Cactus Head - Cactus Head overhears BraveStarr taking leave of Thirty/Thirty to venture into the wilderness alone and tells Sand Storm about this opportunity. * Vipra On Sand Storms instructions, Vipra sets her Venomizer on a lower setting and uses it to fogg BraveStarr's brain but not put him to sleep. * Thunder Stick - * Outlaw Scuzz - * Tex Hex (mentioned only) - According to Vipra, Tex is on the other side of the planet checking out a new Kerium discovery. Settlers * Handlebar He follows Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands to help Bravestarr riding a Turbo-Mule. Others * Shaman - Shaman sends BraveStarr on a quest to regain his Spirit Animal Powers. * Alien Prospector - An alien miner cries out for help when his partner becomes trapped inside a mine by a boulder. * Miner - A miner is trapped ina mine by a boulder. When BraveStarr is unable to free him, Thirty/Thirty uses Sara Jane to blast away the boulder. Locations New Texas Equipment Weapons * Neutra-Laser - Having already lost his Spirit Animal Powers, BraveStarr is instructed by Shaman to leave his weapons behind. He leaves his Neutra-Laser and Tomahawk at Starr Peak. Sand Storm is also seen using a Neutra-Laser. * Tomahawk - Having already lost his Spirit Animal Powers, BraveStarr is instructed by Shaman to leave his weapons behind. He leaves his Neutra-Laser and Tomahawk at Starr Peak. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty uses Sara Jane to blast a boulder blocking the entrance to a mine. He also uses Sara Jane to shoot a Neutra-Laser out of Sand Storm's hand to disarm him. * Venomizer - On Sand Storms instructions, Vipra uses her Venomizer to fogg BraveStarr's brain but not put him to sleep. Vehicles * Prairie Rocket - Fuzz is patrolling the desert with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty in his Prairie Rocket when they come upon a miner trapped inside a cave. * Turbo-Mule - Species Human Minerals Kerium (mentioned only) Category:Episodes